walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
A New Day (Video Game)
:For the Webisode episode featuring the same name, see A New Day (Webisodes). "A New Day" is the title of the first episode of The Walking Dead Video Game. Plot Synopsis History teacher Lee Everett is on his way to prison, having been convicted for killing a state senator that had an affair with his wife. While leaving Atlanta for prison with a police officer, the police cruiser he is in runs over a walker, (as they are referred to in the series) and crashes off the highway. After fighting off the police man (who turned into a walker after the crash), Lee meets Clementine, a young girl who was hiding out in her tree-house, as well as Shawn Greene. Shawn takes Lee and Clementine home to Shawn's family farm of his father, Hershel Greene. Lee meets a family, consisting of husband and wife, Kenny and Katjaa, and their young son, Duck. After failing to save Shawn from walkers, Lee, Clementine and Kenny's family are banished from the farm. The group heads to Macon, Georgia where they meet a group of survivors, led by a woman named Lilly, who saves them from a herd of walkers and are situated in a drugstore which Lee's parents owned. The group goes into a scuffle with Lilly's father who quickly encounters a heart attack afterwards, and requires medication from a nearby pharmacy. Another member of the group, Glenn, decides to salvage for supplies in a motel, however he is stranded in the motel, leading Lee and a news reporter, Carley to rescue Glenn. Glenn decides to help a stranded survivor named Irene, however Irene is revealed to be bitten and commits suicide upon taking Carley's gun. Upon returning to the drugstore, Lee comes to the conclusion that his parents were killed by walkers. Carley tells Lee that she knows Lee's past, but keeps his secret. Lee and an IT technician, Doug head out to find the keys of the pharmacy. Lee is forced to kill his reanimated brother in order to retrieve the keys. Upon entering the pharmacy, the alarm sounds, forcing the group to leave the drugstore after giving Larry his medicine. Upon leaving, Lee saves either Carley or Doug from walkers, and he is knocked out by a vengeful Larry. Lee is rescued by Kenny, and the group heads to the motel for shelter. Upon hearing Atlanta is overrun by walkers, Glenn leaves the group and heads for the city in order to rescue his friends left behind. Despite finding comfortable shelter and water, the group's glimpse of hope is short-lived when electricity is suddenly shut off. In-Game Decisions This list shows some of the choices made by players that were tracked by the game.The Walking Dead - Episode 1 Stats Trailer "Telltale Games" (June 27th, 2012). The Walking Dead - Episode 1 Stats Trailer In-Wiki Link (June 27th, 2012). Looked For Help Or Waited? *Looked For Help 78% *Waited Until Dark 22% Told Shawn you were Clementine's... *Neighbor 52% *"Just A Guy" 34% *Babysitter 9% *Stayed Silent 5% Told the Truth Or Lied to Hershel? *Told the Truth 63.4% *Lied 36.6% Save Shawn or Duck? *Saved Duck 49.4% *Saved Shawn 47.1% *Saved Neither 3.5% Side With Kenny or Larry? *Sided With Larry 51.9% *Sided With Kenny 48.1% "Do You Know That Guy?" *He Might Work At The Drugstore 55% *He Has A Familiar Face 40% *It's Just Sad 5% Questions About Your Past *"No One Knows" 61% *"Who Cares?" 24% *"What's It To You" 15% Give Irene the Gun? *Refused 55% *Gave Her The Gun 45% Clementine's Parents *"They'll Find Us" 90% *"I Don't Think They'll Find Us" 10% Save Doug or Carley? *Save Carley 76.4% *Save Doug 23.6% Credits *Lee Everett *Clementine *Kenny *Katjaa *Kenny Jr. *Hershel Greene *Shawn Greene *Andre Mitchell *Chet *Lilly Caul *Larry Caul *Glenn *Carley *Doug *Irene *Police Officer *Sandra (Zombified) *B. Everett (Zombified) *Diana (Voice Only) *Ed (Mentioned) *Mr. Everett (Mentioned) *Mrs. Everett (Mentioned) Deaths * Mr. Everett * Mrs. Everett * Shawn Greene * Irene * Police Officer * Sandra (Zombified) * B. Everett (Zombified) * Chet (Determinant) * Carley (Determinant) * Doug (Determinant) Trivia *First Appearance of Lee Everett. *First Appearance of Clementine. *First Appearance of Kenny. *First Appearance of Katjaa. *First Appearance of Kenny Jr. *First Appearance of Lilly Caul. *First Appearance of Doug. *First Appearance of Larry Caul. *First Appearance of Carley. *First Appearance (And Last) of Glenn. *First Appearance (And Last) of Chet. *First Appearance (And Last) of Andre Mitchell. *First Appearance (And Last) of Hershel Greene. *First Appearance (And Last) of Shawn Greene. *First Appearance (And Last) of Irene. *First Appearance (And Last) of Sandra. (Zombified) *First Appearance (And Last) of Police Officer. *First Mention of Diana. *First Mention of Ed. *This episode shares its name with a webisode of the same name. *In this episode Hershel mentions that family is all that matters. This might be a reference to the webisode named Family Matters. **This could also be a reference to the first volume in Robert Kirkman's comic, Invincible, named Family Matters. *Despite being told by Shawn that Clementine is not Lee's daughter, Hershel refers to her as "your daughter" a few seconds later. *It only takes 3 hammer blows to stop a zombified Sandra, but adding a 4th blow will show a rather gruesome scene. *You can use the axe on the pharmacy door and will be allowed to strike it twice before giving up. *BUG: (PC - Confirmed) If you pick up all four energy bars in the shop, then give one to Duck, you can no longer "click" on anything. You are effectively stuck, and must reload from the auto save. Giving a bar to Clementine, Carley or Lilly does not cause this. Fix: Picking up one bar, giving it to Duck, then picking up the rest will prevent this bug from occurring. References Category:Walking Dead Game Category:Walking Dead Game Episode Category:Episodes